


Raul

by Blink23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergi makes the biggest mistake of his life, which might just lead to the best thing that's ever happened to him and Marc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have more of this, just little bits and pieces of them and their baby, and if anyone's interested I'll post it.

To say Sergi didn't mean for this to happen would be an understatement.

Not to say that he's not at fault, because he is, but Sergi was lonely and sad and drunk, and missing Marc, all the way in Stoke, hours away from him. There was no Thiago there to drag him home (He was too busy in Munich with his stupid perfect club and his stupid perfect German boyfriend, that fucker) and the other guys were off somewhere, he didn't know.

She was there, and more than willing to listen to him whine. Granted, He was whining about his supposed girlfriend, but after years of changing pronouns in interviews changing them for the pretty blonde wasn't so bad. Then she had asked if he wanted to talk somewhere private and he had dumbly agreed.

At the time, he thought it would be alright, and it didn't really count as cheating since it was with a woman and he thought of Marc the whole time. He's pretty sure he even moaned Marc's name when he came.

Apparently, drunk him was fucking moron. And now sober him was dealing with the consequences. Those consequences included explaining to the only boyfriend he had ever had how he managed to cheat on him.

“I fucked up.”

“Huh?” Marc stops mid-story about something Bojan had done, “What?”

“We all went out, after the Copa and got drunk, and – fuck, Marc, I fucked up, so so badly, you have no idea.”

“What's- What's going on? Sergi?” Marc sounds panicked, scared even, and Sergi wishes he could die on the spot.

“She didn't mean anything Marc, I swear to god.”

“There was someone else?”

“No. Yes.”

“That's not an answer, Sergi!”

It was just once but she's- fuck, Marc, she's going to have my baby.”

Marc goes quiet on the other end of the phone, the only sign he's still there is the TV in the background.

“What?”

“I fucked up, I told you, I...”

“I'm going to hang up now, Sergi,” He says, “I really just. I don't know.”

“Marc, I-”

“I know you're sorry. I need to... I'll call you later.”

“I love-”

Marc hangs up the phone before he can finish.

 

Sergi expects to to take months of groveling to get Marc to even talk to him again, never mind taking him back. He broke his trust in the worst way possible, and he knows if it was him in Marc's shoes he wouldn't know what to do. Trusting him enough to take him back will take forever, maybe even never happen.

What he doesn't expect is Marc waiting for him after practice a week after their phone call, looking far too determined as he scares Sergi half to death when he enters the room he thought would be empty.

“Are you sure she didn't mean anything?”

“I swear to God, there was nothing there. It was just everything and then us losing and-”

“Thats not an excuse.”

“I know. Believe me, I know more than anyone. I'm an idiot and it will never happen again.”

Marc sits quietly, thinking it over.

“What's going to happen to the baby?”

“I don't know. We have a meeting in two days to figure it out. The club thinks we should just have it adopted out since she can't get an abortion at this point.”

“What do you want?”

“I don't know,” He says lamely, “I wish it didn't exist at all but it does. Getting rid of it would make the most sense, but... I don't know.”

Marc sits, mulling it all over.

“I want to go with you. I just... I want to see...” He frowns, as if he he's not sure how to phrase what exactly he wants, but Sergi understands.

“It's okay, Marc. It's more than okay.”

Marc nods, just once, and that settles it.

 

When they show up to the meeting everyone is already there, waiting for the club's lawyer. They greet everyone as Maria looks them up and down with a hand on the tiny swell of her stomach that is his baby. Marc lets out a strangled sound and Sergi reaches for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Are you his brother?” She asks after Sergi introduces Marc, frown on her face.

“His boyfriend, actually.”

She eyes him with an odd look on her face but Sergi can't help the little thrill that runs up his spine at Marc's words. Apparently things aren't as messed up as he thought they were.

The club official ushers them into a room before anyone can say anything more.

“So...” The club's lawyer says, smiling his best fake smile as they sit down across from her and her lawyer, “What are we going to do about this situation?”

Maria looks at Sergi, her expression bored, “I don't wan this kid, and neither do you, let's be real here. I probably would've gotten rid of it if I had caught it earlier.”

“What do you want?”

She shoots him a look, “What do you think I want.”

“Oh.” Sergi feels stupid to think she'd want something besides money.

She shrugs, “Being on my own is expensive. Whether I go to the press or go to you, either way I get money.”

The lawyer sighs, “Well, how much? Besides enough to cover prenatal care, and then the adoption... do you have anyone in mind?”

“You can find whoever to keep it, I don't care.”

“We'll find an agency,” The official confirms with a nod, “Say she's a single mother, do all the paper work that way-”

“Wait.”

Everyone turns to Marc, who's been silent since they've entered the meeting.

“Why-” Marc licks his lips, “Why can't we...?”

“Us?” Sergi's voice cracks on the word, and he clears his suddenly dry throat, “You want us to to keep it?”

“I've been thinking about it and I think we should, maybe?”

“You can't be serious.”

“Why not? This is what we wanted, remember? We've talked about having kids. This give us the perfect out, too. You were dumb, got some random nobody-” Maria scoffs, “-pregnant, and decided to keep it. No one has to know that I'm the other parent and no one will suspect it anyway. I'm all the way in Stoke, and by the time they're old enough for school we can explain what's happening and why they have to say they only have one daddy.”

“You make it sound a lot easier than it is, Marc,” the club's lawyer says, “He's not Ronaldo. People will be interested.”

“You honestly think people are going to be more interested in what he's doing than they were with _Cristiano Ronaldo_?” Marc looks at him like he's an idiot, “People don't pay attention to us in the media like that, come on. If they did they would've caught on to the whole so gay for each other we hashtag instagram posts with boyfriends thing along time ago. Anyway, you think we can't get the tabloids to shut up if you go with this whole single daddy thing? Give them some exclusives or something? They'll run with it, and you'll sell more Roberto kits every time some girl swoons over whatever staged photos of him at the park with our kid they print.”

“You thought this through, haven't you?”

Marc gives Sergi his best 'well duh' face, “Of course I'm going to think things through. I knew you never would.”

“You think we're just going to give you guys a baby and not have anything to do with it?”

“Did you give Milan to Geri or Lia to Cesc?” Marc says, clearly unimpressed, “Technically, you don't have to give us anything. That's Sergi's baby and we can have it anyway we want.”

“We could just come out,” Sergi suggests, finally finding his voice, “I mean... if we're gonna do it, announcing we're having a baby together is a pretty good way.”

“I could say I was a surrogate,” Maria says after a beat, “that way you wouldn't even really have to pay me, I could go to the press and it wouldn't have to make you look like a whore.”

Sergi looks at her, and she winks. Maybe it makes sense why he picked her to dump his feelings on and them sleep with after all.

“See? It all works out.”

“Fine,” their lawyer snaps, clearly annoyed, “you can have it if you want. But only his name goes on the birth certificate.”

“Of course,” Sergi agrees, “That would be the only way this could workout.”

“Right,” he nods, as if pleased he's got at least one thing under control, “I guess that's settled. You two can probably leave now while we work out the details, since you won't be signing over your rights. We'll figure out your half later Sergi.”

They don't have to be told twice, the both of them hating meetings enough to get up and leave after a few quick goodbyes.

Sergi is grinning ear to ear, the knowledge that Marc is so clearly going to be around for their baby (their _baby_ holy fuck) making him happy. He can't believe their going to be parents together.

Marc seems to sense his pleasure and gives him a glare.

“This doesn't fix things, you know. You still have so much to make up for, so don't think just because I'm having a baby with you it means we're okay. You had sex with someone else, Sergi, and I'm not forgiving you for that yet. ”

"You have to admit you're excited, though. We're having a baby, Marc. A few months from now their will be a tiny little life that calls you Papá and me Papi. We'll be a family."

"Still doesn't mean you're off my shit list."

He says it firmly, but still, Sergi can sense that he's excited and holding back.

Sergi beams at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, honey."


	2. Chapter 2

Sergi has Marc's shirt off and is working at his pants when Raul cries.

He groans and flops down on Marc's chest, willing his son to go back to sleep. Today is their last day before they go back to Barcelona and the last time for at least a month Sergi and Raul will be able to get back to Stoke, and he would like to have Marc at least once more before he goes.

“Come on, move,” Marc says, gently pushing him off, “I need to go check on him.”

Sergi flops on to his back, watching Marc get up and make his way to the nursery across the hall. Marc can never wait to see if he'll fall back to sleep like Sergi can, always needing to check at the slightest whine or sigh. 

It amazed Sergi how well he took to fatherhood. The baby may be Sergi's according to the law and biology but Raul was Marc's everything. Considering the situation with Raul's conception, he should've felt resentment towards him, towards this constant reminder of the one and only time in Sergi's life he couldn't keep it in his pants. Yet when it came down to it he felt nothing negative towards the baby and (rightfully) placed the blame on Sergi. Raul made him feel nothing but total love and adoration and need to make this baby the start to their family.

“Sergi,” Marc grins from the doorway, nuzzling against Raul's blond curls, “Someone wanted to say hello.”

Sergi laughs, moving his arms so Marc can deposit the baby on his stomach. Raul smiles, his big blue eyes looking tired but otherwise awake.

“You wanted to say hi to your Papá? Can you say Papá, baby?”

“Papapa...”

Sergi laughs again, this time harder, “Close enough. What's wrong, huh? You don't want to sleep?”

Raul gurgles and shoves his fist in his mouth, sucking on his fingers. Marc climbs back into bed next to him, resting his head on Sergi's shoulder.

“I figured he can stay until he falls asleep again. Shouldn't be long anyway.”

As soon as the words leave Marc's mouth, Raul tips himself forward, nuzzling his face against Sergi's chest and next to Marc's head. 

“Papi,” He says, poking Marc's cheek, making Marc smile. He had gotten the hang of calling Marc Papi a lot easier than Papá for Sergi, something that Marc found ridiculously satisfying.

“Are you gonna miss me when you're gone?”

Raul let out a sad sounding sigh, as if he knew what Marc was asking.

“He always misses you like crazy, you know that,” Sergi tells him, his fingers running through Raul's hair, “Last time he wouldn't sleep unless he had your picture in the crib with him. I had to tape it against the bars.”  


Marc pushes himself up on an elbow, leaning down to kiss Raul's cheek. He glances at Sergi, who's eyes are closed and is totally relaxed against the pillows.

“And what about you?”

Sergi opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows at Marc.

“If you ever doubt for a second that I miss you like crazy, you're dumber than I ever thought possible.”

Marc couldn't help to idiotic grin the found its way onto his face, especially not with Sergi sporting the same thing on his.

“Look, he's already asleep,” Marc says, sliding out of bed, “I'll go put him back in the crib.”

“And then we can finish what we started.” 

Sergi leered at him, making Marc snort. He gently lifted Raul off his chest and on to his own, carrying him out of the room and down the hall to the nursery he had in the spare bedroom. He opens his eyes when Marc presses a kiss to his hair and sets him in the crib, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Papi,” He says with a smile before his eyes slip shut again, and Marc's heart melts instantly.

Marc slips out of the room and makes his way back down the hall, heat starting to pool in his belly. As much as he teases Sergi about being a pervert he's the same way, and wants nothing more than to be inside Sergi for the next several hours. Of course, those plans go out the window the second he steps foot in the bedroom. 

Sergi's sound asleep, blankets tugged up to his chin.

It figures.

Marc rolls his eyes, but can't help the smile that forms on his face. He hits the lights and crawls into bed, cuddling up against Sergi's side and allows himself to falls asleep.


End file.
